1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a process based on the oxidative ring opening of a compound with oxindole structure for preparation of substituted 2-(triazinylcarbonyl)sulfonanilides of the formula (1-1) proceeding from N-sulfonyl-substituted 3-triazinyloxindoles of the formula (2-1), and to the 2-(triazinylcarbonyl)sulfonanilides of the formula (1-1) thus prepared, and to the use thereof as intermediates for the synthesis of fine chemicals and of active ingredients in the agricultural sector.